Link's Memory
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: its a revised version of what happens in Link's missing memory near the ancient ruins. spoilers, go play Breath of the Wild before reading, or don't, doesn't matter to me.
1. The Shrine

**This takes place in the lost memory by the shrine near the ancient ruins in BoW, it does have a little spoilers but its not totally the same, i just furthered it a little ;). please review if you like...or if you don't doesn't matter to me.**

Princess Zelda placed the shiekah slate over the dim temple plate. The structure was deserted, dark and worn. 10,00 years ago it had been in use, now she could only wonder how to activate it. Nothing happened as she clicked her nails on the slate device.

"Come on…ah, just as I thought. The shine seems to be reserved for the sword's chosen one." silence…

She rolled her shoulders back and stepped back to examine the structure. Ancient Runes and scribes were carved into the closed door. She reached out and ran her fingers along one of the symbols.

"10,000 years, and our language has changed drastically. There is no way I can read this without some kind of translator. But there has to be a way in, designs can always be worked around, at least I hope."

She glanced up at the structure once again, looking for a possible second entrance.

"How do I get inside? There must be something."

She clutched her shiekah slate in her hands and held back close to her chest. A whine of a horse alerted her from her train of thought. She turned to face a boy with wheat blonde hair, pulled back into a ponytail and striking blue eyes, rather similar to hers. He wore a blue tunic and carried the sword of legend on his back.

"Hmmm…" she seemed displeased with this and began walking back towards her own white stallion. The boy hopped off the black horse he mounted and trotted closer to the princess.

"I thought I made it clear that I am not in need of an escort." Her brows were furrowed now, she walked with such furry that her hair formed whips and waves with each step. She stopped and raised her hands on her hips and raised her chin.

"Hah…it seems like I am the only one with a mind of my own." She looked him over, his strong yet small frame, the sparks of his eyes. She hated him but found his strangely alluring. Why her father had commanded this boy to follow her everywhere, she couldn't muster a rational reason. The boy kneeled to show his respect.

"With all do respect your highness, I was appointed as your personal knight to protect you."

Zelda rolled her eyes, "As you can see, I am perfectly fine. Why my father believes I need an escort, I will never understand, but you are to return to the castle immediately, do you understand? HMPH!"

Zelda stormed off to her horse but stopped again and groaned with her fingers clenched into fists.

The knight was wise enough to acknowledge her irritated tone and stiff stature but he was uncomfortable leaving her alone. He was born to protect her and thus he shall to his last breath.

In one swift swivel her hair whipped in a beautiful arc until she faced him again.

"And stop following me!" she stamped her foot down and leaned in on the statement with stocky shoulders.

She was like a child the boy thought, a very cute, intelligent young girl throwing a temper tantrum.

Zelda stood back for a moment and examined his dreamy expression, she thought he was so cute, a boyish face that would never fade. What was she thinking?! She was just fine on her own. She turned again and put her foot into the first stirrup and pushed up to swing her leg around but found she couldn't.

"Princess wait!" The boy jogged over and gripped her by the ankle in an effort to stop her.

She pulled back and turned her head to aim a kick.

"LET ME GO! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" she was losing her balance now and all the tugging and wavering was spooking the white mare.

"Princess please listen for a moment!" he pulled back on her boot only for it to slip off and have him fall back and the Princess rush forward with a squeal. The horse reared and tossed Zelda down the hill but gave her enough time to grip her knight's boot to pull him along.

"AH!" he responded by surprise and they both continued with painful grunts and yells as they rolled down the hill of ancient columns. Instinctively he reached out as best he could and pulled Zelda into his grasp to protect her, trying to make the least amount of ground contact.

It was all over when he felt his back hit the water of a shallow lily pond. He sat up slowly with his arms supporting his weight. His hair dripping and clothes soaked, he reached behind his head and felt a swelling bruise growing on the back of his head.

Zelda's eyes stayed shut tight, her position now laying over his chest and her legs straddling his hips. She popped her eyes open and gasped realizing she was safe and sound but blushed madly when she noticed how close they were. Her ear lay gently over his heartbeat to which she could tell it was picking up and his body heat was rising.

"W-what?! H-how?" she pushed up and looked him sternly in the eyes.

"You! Who exactly do you think you are?!" the boy looked at her with a confused expression.

"Link, that's who I am."

Zelda scoffed, "I don't need an introduction, I don't need an escort, and I CERTAINLY DON'T NEED YOU! STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

Link didn't expect what was to come, but neither did Zelda, she only did what her heart desired at that very moment.

She grabbed his tunic and pulled him up out of the water until his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

Link's eyes could only get wider as they made contact, shocked and stunned by her act. She kept hers closed but only for the length of the kiss. The moment it was over she pushed him back and yelled again, "AND STOP BEING SO CUTE!"

Zelda pushed him down into the water creating a splash and jumped up and out of the pond to grab her soaking boot, mount her horse and race off.

Link could only lay there silently in the pond, a frog jumped to his shoulder but he didn't move.

It was at that moment, he realized his true desire for the princess…too bad she wouldn't have that moment of clarity until she's hunted in the Gerudo desert.

 **by request i will continue this list of memories, at least to the Gerudo desert one, maybe more if i can find the time.**


	2. Gerudo Desert

**Yep! this is back by demand. I hope you all like it, review and tell me what you think.**

The Princess's white horse galloped through the hardened mud arches, she was almost to her next location in the Gerudo desert. Her goal, to make it so the Gerudo village to converse with Urbosa about the new discovery of one of the divine beasts. Her thoughts were racing on the idea of one of those gigantic machines and not just that but the recent encounter of tumbling down a hill in the arms of her valiant, pesky knight, who despite her efforts against it, would cease to leave her be.

"I mean really…does he think I am some kind of child? I would hope not…I wish he would see me as an adult…that way we could…uhm…" she was lost in her own thoughts of Link, unaware of those who were following her.

"I guess it is kind of sweet when he rides up over the hill on his horse, his eyes so blue and clear…watching me, gazing at me…" she blushed and shook her romantic thoughts away.

"Honestly…what has gotten into me, all I can think about is what he looks like under that blue tunic…" her tongue felt dry in a month that was overly wet, "Wait! Did I really just say that!?" she cupped her cheeks in her hands and shut her eyes closed.

"Stop! Stop thinking about it! AHH!" she gripped the reins of the bridle and whipped to speed up. A few more strands of grass flew from her hair from the tumble, but she didn't want that annoying boy to catch up. The twists and turns of the path seemed dustier and soon she found herself racing through the sand of a barren desert. The hot air rinsed her hair as she sped to the nearest populated area.

"Huh? What is that?" a distance blur of red and blinding flash of light from a gleaming hook and her horse reared with a startled whine. Zelda tried to grip for the mane but unfortunately fell back for a second time that day and landed in the burning sand.

"AHH! DAMN HORSE!" she yelled in frustration as it strayed away. Sitting up under the hot sun she peered to get a better look at the red figure but it had disappeared. She got up with a groan and brushed off the sand that had made its way into the creases of her clothes.

"Well whatever it was, it's gone now." She turned to find the startled white horse but came face to face with what she could only describe as a long slender, almost skeletal figure with tight red garbs and a sheikah eye over its face…no, this one was slightly different, it appeared to be wrong ways round. But there was no time for fashion remarks as they raised a long pair of curved hook blades.

She ran, it was the only thing she could think of to do, there was no alternative. Though she felt her feet sink into the sand with every step, the sun beating down on her head getting tougher as her breath quickened. This was unusual, she didn't often need to run, but she felt herself fading fast.

"I have to hide, there is no way I can go much further." There was nothing, a dry barren desert with very little living creatures, far in the distance she could see ruins of the old Hyrule but she would never make it.

Her chest heaved as she ran to escape her pursuers who were inching closer with every second. One quick glance back and there were 2 more, a total of three in short. This was it, her father was right, she couldn't defend herself, she was still only a child in the end. A foolish child with no means of protecting herself. Her arms pumped furiously against the wind. She glanced back once more to see that two of them had disappeared but only to reappear out the landscape in front of her.

She stopped, her legs gave, there she lay, helpless on the desert ground. Those in red twirled their hooks as they inched closer to the princess. She switched between each pursuer, taking in the last view of her life.

It seemed like it took forever for one to finally make its way to the squirming girl, she was surrounded now, the sweat of anticipation killing her.

Her eyes trained now on the enemy with his hook raised, her body stretched out in an attempt that would surely harm the girl. She raised her arm in defense and closed her eyes, awaiting the pain that would follow, but none came. She heard a grunt and the silky sound of a sharp knife rinsing through flesh, a spark of light as the hook shot into the air and final thud of a carcass slamming the ground. She lowered her air and blinked the sand from her view to see the last person she expected.

Link stood, confident, his brows lowered with his blade in a ready stance to take on the other two members of the Yiga klan. They didn't seem eager get a taste of they master sword though.

Zelda's breathe returned to normal as time seemed to slow down. She lay fetchingly in the sand, her valiant knight at the ready to protect her. Was she ever more grateful. She lay her hand on her chest to make sure she was still breathing as she studied his determined expression, the concentration in his eyes was breath taking. His lips still had a twinge of pink from her lip gloss. She loved the flow of his hair in the desert wind, and the longer she stared, the more she found her self needing a drink of water. She would never admit it, but she was in love, she could at least come to terms with it in her own mind.

Link took a step forward and the Klan backed off, leaving the two to be in peace. He regained his composer and sheathed his sword. Zelda blushed as she noticed he began to pick her up. She squirmed but to no avail as he carried her bridal style until her reached his own horse.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a pleasant smile.

Her cheeks were blazing and it wasn't because of the heat.

"I-I…yea…I'm fine, you don't have to carry me you know!"

Link chuckled, "Yea, I just thought your legs must still be out of sorts." Did he see her fall?! She was embarrassed now.

"Did you want me to put you down?"

Zelda snapped back, "No! I mean…no this is fine for now; my feet are a little tired anyways." Link only smirked as he finally made it to his horse and set the princess down so he may mount. He reached down to give her a boost up into the saddle but was only met with a curt.

"By the way, I don't mind if you would follow me from now on, yea I know what I said before but I could use you to uhm…" "protect you your highness?" he interrupted.

The princess scoffed, "No! Just incase…my uhm…my feet get tired again!" she smiled as her witty reason and finally took his hand to be pulled up into the shared saddle, In front of Link. His arms stretched around her waist to grip the reins. This was close, closer than she imagined, she liked it, but wasn't going to admit it.

"Sorry it's a little more cramped than you are used to, but its only a short ride to the Bazaar."

"No…i-it's fine…" Link was enjoying the company, and he could have whistled for her horse but was he really gonna miss out of an opportunity like this?


End file.
